


No matter the situations always wear a smile

by Dorthea



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Iron Man (Movies), Joker (2019), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Peter Parker, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Bombing, Bombs, Day 2, Dimension Travel, Explosions, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Peter Parker, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorthea/pseuds/Dorthea
Summary: It isn’t Peter’s night.He’d been hanging out with Tony, eating dinner in the penthouse when the alarm had sounded, alerting them to incoming danger towards the tower. That wasn’t new, it happened all the time. Being a tower, where the strongest superhero’s every lived, wasn’t a joke after all.Of course people would want to attack them, where they where supposed to feel safe.It made sense!But Peter had been expecting some normal villain, not… whoever the joker where.Whumptober 2020. Day 2. Pick who dies.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951294
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	No matter the situations always wear a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober. Day 2. Pick who dies.

Barry was woken up by the vibration of the phone on his nightstand, Iris’ warm body laying up against his back, hidden under the soft blankets. The neon green numbers on the alarm clock, too on the night table, revealed that it was barely 3 am. Way to early for Flash duty, especially since they had been up late the last few nights, trying to caught a new meta.  
  
But Cisco wouldn’t wake up without reason, so Barry swung his legs out of the bed, and speed out the bedroom. Out of the apartment. Before pupping on the suit and earpiece, ready for the information, Cisco had ready for him. “What are we dealing with?”.  
  
“A breach has opened in the Star Labs parking lot. Three people came out. Based on what the security can see, one of them had been taken hostage, one where the kidnapper, and one was running around a red and blue suit with… uhm, a spider on the back?” there’s a short pause from Cisco’s side “I think I might a shirt with him on”.  
  
Barry takes a second to let that sink in and then asks, “Your telling me, that a fictional character just came to life, in Central City?”.  
  
“I mean, weirder things have happened, right?” Cisco points out.  
  
Barry chuckles, “Sure thing Cisco. So, this fictional character. Is he, a good guy?”.  
  
“I mean, I can’t say for sure. We’ve meet our own evil doublegangers, but…” a sound of excitement comes over the comes that tells Barry that Cisco thinks this is so cool, “… in the comics, he is the good guy. Who, by principle does not kill even his worst enemy”.  
  
“Good to know” Barry replies, as he runs into the Star Labs parking lot, where he right away spots the three people Cisco had been talking about. One of them, he recognizes right away. The joker, with his white face paint, the dark green around his eyes, and the red around his mouth. The purple blazer and glows covered most of his skin. And his hair has been colored in a sickly green.  
  
Barry has never fought him, himself. But he’s heard stories and legends, that the Joker, isn’t someone to joke about. Knew from close friends, what could happen if you went against him.  
  
The other two people, Barry doesn’t know. Doesn’t recognize from anywhere. Not TV or the news. Nothing. One is a man, wearing a suit and tie that has been ruffled and dirty during the kidnapping. There’s duct tape over his mouth and his hands is tide behind his back.  
  
The last one, the hero, is where a skintight spandex suit, in nice combination of blue and red. The mask covered whole his face, and the lenses for his eyes looks animated. Like straight out of a comic book. But, he isn’t what Barry usually think of when he thinks of a hero. Sure, he’s got abs, but he isn’t buff. Isn’t a big brick, with so much mass that nobody can get past them. He’s small, thin and not very big. More the body of a young boy, than the body of a man. Of a hero. More like Barry himself, than Oliver Queen or Superman. Hell, even Supergirl, got more mass to her, than this guy does. Whoever he is.  
  
But his smaller built, looks to be in his favor as he swings around. Doing impressive flips in the air, to avoids the bullet the joker is shooting at him. Not with a gun that shoots a bullet like, every 3-4 seconds, no. With a fully automatic machinegun.  
  
And that’s honestly impressive.  
  
It isn’t something that Barry couldn’t do. Barry has superspeed after all. But seeing a normal human, or… at least somewhat normal human being able to do that, wasn’t something he’d ever imagen could even be possible. Humans, just can’t do stuff like that.  
  
When the masked hero seems to get the upper hand, the Joker turns his guns away from the hero and towards the hostage instead. Barry get’s ready to jump in, already being able to see what’s going to happen. He can almost smell the blood in the air, just thinking about it. But Barry doesn’t really get a chance. As the Hero jumps in front of the weapon, just as the Joker pulls the trigger. But instead of the gun going off, the hero shoots a white substance from his wrist, keeping the bullet from leaving the gun.  
  
Before the hero runs to a nearby light post, swings from it towards the joker. Hand out straight and ready to knock the Joker out. Barry himself enters super speed again, seeing everything in slow motion as he moves closer. And staying in super speed observing the hero.  
  
The hero who just a moment ago had been completely focused on the joker, suddenly, with one quick move, turned his head to Barry watching him with big widen eyes. Before tumbling to the ground. Eye’s glued to Barry, as Barry leaves super speed.  
  
It’s too late to do anything about the Joker, as he pulls out a small device, popping open and portal and jumps through with the hostage in front of him. The hero on the ground looks to the hostage, runs towards the portal, faster than any normal human can, but no even close to being as fast as Barry, calling out for the older man. “TONY!”.  
  
For a second Barry is sure the masked hero will make it, but the portal closes in front of him, and the hero slips to his knees. Take loud and fast breaths.  
  
Barry just stands there watch, as Cisco joins him, still wearing his pajamas but with a thick hoodie pulled over it. “There’s spider-man” Cisco breaths out with excitement. The hero, spider-man looks up to see Barry and Cisco, before getting his feet, but swinging dangerously. Yet somehow manages to look ready for a fight, should it be needed.  
  
“You guys wouldn’t happen to be good guys, would you” Spider-man askes. Her voice way to small and young for Barry to really believe it’s his real voice. And despite Barry’s tendency to be fast, it’s Cisco who starts talking.  
  
With quick steps Cisco is next to the hero. “We are actually. And this is so cool, your Spider-man. Hero by night, high school student Peter Parker by day!”.  
  
The hero’s eyes widen for a moment before pulling off his masking, revealing a set of brown eyes, that’s puffy red from crying, and light brown curls sticking to his forehead from the amount of sweat covering his skin. Not the face of a hero. No. Barry was looking at the face of a kid. A teen. 15, maybe 16 years old. Before letting his shoulders slump, and body relax just a tiny bit as he sends them both a careful smile. “And this isn’t my earth, that’s for sure”.  
  
Cisco gives him a quiet laugh, “Yeah, but that doesn’t make this any less cool!”.

***

While Barry goes to Caitlin apartment to wake her up, so she can help with whole the situation, Cisco get’s their visitor inside. Into the cortex, where Barry and Caitlin finds them both. The kid slumped in a chair with shaky hands, as Cisco is running around looking through cabinets to find, something.  
  
The mask from his suit has been discarded next to one of the monitors, where Caitlin and Cisco usually sits when Barry is in the field. At least, that’s how it used to be, before Caitlin became Frost an Cisco became Vibe. And since then, so many other people had joined their little team as well. Some of them better, braver and stronger than others. But all important for the work they where doing at Star Labs, and throughout the city.  
  
Today it was just the original, without Wells. But Barry really didn’t mind that. It meant it was going to be mostly quiet for a few hours. Meaning that their guest could get a chance to figure this chaos out, and Barry might be able to make it him and get a few extra hours of sleep before had had to work at the CCPD the following morning.  
  
“Found it” Cisco suddenly calls outs, pulling out a box of calorie bars, and throwing a few at their guest, who caught them without even looking. Pulling the paper off and taking a bit, chewing it carefully before swallowing the dry mixture that Barry has eaten ever since her was struck by lightning. And yet, the dry mixture, that Barry would never come to love. But by the look at the kids face going from pale, to a slightly more normal color, it was probably exactly what he’d needed. And he didn’t seem to mind the dry feeling in his mouth.  
  
“So let me get the straight” the boy said around another bit of the bar, “your guys are comic books about superhero’s. And one of the hero’s in what you call the MCU, is… me?”.  
  
Cisco nods joining the kid next to the setup, “Yes we do. Hulk, Black Widow, Captain America all has comic book’s as well” Cisco laughs. When the kids doesn’t laugh Cisco looks at him with disbelief “You guys doesn’t have comic books?”.  
  
The kid shakes his head, “Not about superhero’s, no. Star Wars, yes please. Though I think the creator might have been a alien from outer space who just came to earth to tells his stories”.  
  
Cailin shakes her head, “As fascinating as this is, it might be a good idea to look at whole the situation. The sooner you can go home, the better”.  
  
“Don’t listen to her, Dr. Snow is the boring one” Cisco says to the boy, “Anyways I imagen you’d like to change. I’ll go see if I can find some cloth that might fit you”, Cisco says as he jumps to his feet and leaves the Cortex. Entering the med bay, where they keep a little bit of cloth for all of the team members, should they need it.  
  
Barry takes the chance to make introductions, “Hi, I’m Barry Allen. Better knows as the Flash” he says shaking the young boys hand who just smiles carefully. “And this is Caitlin, also known as Killer Frost. She’s our medic”.  
  
“I just got by Frost now” Caitlin carefully adds from behind him.  
  
The kid looks between them for a moment, almost like he’s listening for something, or sensing something, that Barry and Caitlin can’t. Before finally introducing himself. “I’m Peter. Parker. Better knows as Spider-man”, he stars into the floor, hands still slightly shaky.  
  
“I’ll take a wild guess and say the hostage the Joker took, is one of your friends?” Barry asks.  
  
Peter gives a quiet nod, “Tony, his name is Tony”.  
  
“Your friends with Iron man!?” Cisco voices comes from the door to the med bay, where he’s standing with a set of cloth for Peter, who seems a little stressed by whole the situation.  
  
But he gratefully takes the cloth and Caitlin shows him towards one of the bigger bathrooms. Before she returns to the cortex with a frown on her face. “Please tell me he’s older than he looks”.  
  
Cisco shakes his head, “This is one of the younger versions. Probably 15. Can’t be sure though. Spider-man in the comic’s usually doesn’t know Tony Stark very well”.  
  
“Anything we know for sure about him?” Caitlin asks, looking to Cisco for answers.  
  
“He’s enhanced, that’s for sure. Super strength. Enhanced sense. Fast metabolism might even reveal Barry’s. He shoots web, I can’t say for sure if it’s organic or from web shooters and lastly-“  
  
“Spidey-sense” Peter adds from the door into the cortex. Now wearing the cloth Cisco had found him. A Star labs sweatshirt that hung loosely over his small frame, a set of jeans that had probably been Wally’s, as well as an old pair of sneakers, that Barry recognized as his own.  
  
It really didn’t help with the fact that he was already looking young. In the suit, it had been possible to forget for just a moment but seeing him now in this cloth that was way to big on him, made him seem so weak. And oh so young.  
  
Caitlin smiled carefully as the boy “Spidey-sense? And what would that be?”.  
  
Peter shrugs, “It alerts me of danger. Almost makes time stand still for a moment, allowing me to dugs bullets, or lightning”.  
  
“You sensed me?” Barry asks. Almost no believe what he’s hearing. Even with good sense, nobody would be able to notice Barry as more than a flicker of light. Yet this kid, had been looking right at him, like it was nothing. Like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
Peter just nods with a nervous grin on his face, as Cisco starts getting hyper about all these unknown and cool things about Peter.  
  
But the nerd stuff doesn’t last long. Barry’s calm moment, with Caitlin, Cisco and well, Peter, is disturbed by a buzzing phone in his pocket. He think’s it might be Iris, haven woken up to see him gone from bed, looking at the phone screen, it’s clear that it’s not. It’s Felicity.  
  
“Hey Felicity, right now really isn’t a good time” Barry says as the calls starts and the two nerds are connected to one another. “We’re working on this-“.  
  
“Oliver is gone” is all Felicity says. She repeats it like a million times, sounding more and more scared for every time she says it. “Oliver is gone. Oliver is gone. OLIVER is gone”. The green arrow, Oliver Queen is missing.  
  
Cisco who are listening in to the call, starts to run facial recognition right away, but already seem to have a theory to whole this little problem, that seems to be everyone’s business now.  
  
“Cisco’s got a theory, I’ll pick you up in a moment” and with that Barry hangs up, returns into his Flash suits and runs to Starling getting Felicity and Diggle, before running back to Central City, where the search comes up empty just as they enters the cortex. “Felicity, Diggle. Meet Peter Parker. Peter this is Felicity and Diggle”, Barry introduce them.  
  
Diggle starts at Peter for a moment, mouth hanging slightly open. “Please tell me you didn’t step out of a comic book, because I could swear your Peter Parker”. The kid just nods, leaving Diggle even more speechless.  
  
Felicity, while looking amazed too (Is Barry the only one behind on his comics?), also stays professional. “So, I supposed you guys have a case that might be connect to, this?”.  
  
“Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Iron man. Was kidnapped today, from earth… 616 I suppose?” Cisco looks to Peter, who shakes his head and correct Cisco to Earth-199999. “By the joker earlier tonight. And pulled to earth 1, together with Peter Parker”.  
  
“So, you think” Felicity looks to Cisco, “That all this is connected?”.  
  
Cisco’s about to open his mouth when Joe storms in, looking slightly confused at the young boy, but doesn’t seem to really care. “Turn on the TV. CCPD had the warehouse surrounded already, but they might need a hero or two to help”.  
  
Cisco pulls up the news on the screens in the cortex, and there, right in front of the camera as 3 people. Oliver Queen, the Joker, and the man from earlier. “OH welcome, welcome for tonight’s show. I’ll be your show runner tonight” he says pointing a gun between both billionaires, while smiling wildly and licking himself around the mouth. “The rules are simple, you have to choose one or the other. But you only got 13 minutes, 42 seconds and 36 million seconds to make the choice, or both will die. The clock is ticking”.

***

It isn’t Peter’s night.  
  
He’d been hanging out with Tony, eating dinner in the penthouse when the alarm had sounded, alerting them to incoming danger towards the tower. That wasn’t new, it happened all the time. Being a tower, where the strongest superhero’s every lived, wasn’t a joke after all.  
  
Of course people would want to attack them, where they where supposed to feel safe.  
  
It made sense!  
  
But Peter had been expecting some normal villain, not… whoever the joker where.  
  
Joker wasn’t special. Didn’t have any cool powers that allowed him to fly, or something. No the joker was just, sick. And somehow had a device, that pulled them to a different earth.  
  
Meeting another set of hero’s, who knew about him from comic books, but he didn’t know about them, hadn’t been what he’d expected. Though he was thankful for their help, that was for sure. He wouldn’t be able to get Tony without them.  
  
But when the Joker revealed himself on live TV, not just to have Tony, Mr. Stark, as hostage, but one of the hero’s on this earth as well… Peter knew Tony was going to die.  
  
Based on the disturbed eyes, filled with worry, from everyone. Turned towards the screen with blank or fearful expressions, meant that Oliver Queen, was important to them. Just as important, as Tony where to Peter. Meaning, that Tony wouldn’t make it. Their focus would solely be on their own friend.  
  
That’s what Peter though as Flash speeded them all to the location of the warehouse. When they entered. And when they crept along, creepy, dark, hallways. “Do we have a plan?” Peter asks.  
  
Barry looks to him confused, “Get Oliver other of here. We can’t let him die”.  
  
“I could say the same about Tony” Peter points out, voice breaking, with fear and sadness. Barry just looks at him, a painful look in his eyes.  
  
“I know” He says, “I’m sorry. I know. I just, forgot. But we should be able to get them both”.  
  
So Peter held onto that hope as they entered the main room of the warehouse. Where both Tony and Oliver where sitting, staring at the Joker who where jumping around laughing louder and singing ‘let put a smile on that face’ on a voice that made the hair on Peter’s arms stand up straight. Creeping him out, completely.  
  
Oliver Queen looked mostly unharmed. A bruise was covering the right side of his face, but there weren’t any visibly bleeding to see and the hero.  
  
Tony Stark, didn’t look quiet as good. Really he looked more dead than alive already. Clearly bleeding somewhere under his shirt. The formal jacket has been pulled off, long forgotten. And the front of the white shirt is covered in crimson red blood. Looking into his eyes, Peter can see how weak he is because of blood loss, and Peter swears at himself for not going out to find Tony sooner. Even though he knows he wouldn’t have been able to do anything.  
  
Tony doesn’t even react to Peter entering the warehouse, really proving that Tony is fighting with his last strength already.  
  
“You get to Oliver and Tony. Get them out” Barry says, “I’ll take care of the joker”.  
  
And so things are. Peter runs to the two hero’s, and carefully starks to put pressure on the metal that’s holding their hands bond to the chairs, before doing the same at their feet. The metal isn’t very strong, a normal human can’t break it, but for Peter it’s easy. Peter can hear how the metal creaks as he uses his strength to get them apart. It only take a few seconds.  
  
It only takes a moment to get Oliver out, and when Peter does Oliver pads him on the shoulder before going to help Barry with his fight, as Peter is left to get Tony free as well.  
  
But as Peter places his hands-on Tony’s cuffs a voice rings out. “I told you, pick one. You already made your choice” there’s a creepy laughter, “Now, I’ll get to kill one”.  
  
You’d think that someone like the Joker, would have all the bombs hooked up to detonate on their own. But Peter’s Spidey-sense tells him something different. And sure enough, turning his attention towards the fight, Peter can see the Joker hold the controller in his right hand tightly.  
  
So Peter fires his webs, sticking them to the celling and let’s his Spidey-sense guide him to the best angle to hit him from.  
  
Peter’s knuckles collides with the mans cheek before anyone can to anything. As the man falls to the floor, but isn’t out yet, as he pushes the button on the remote. Even with his Spidey-sense, Peter doesn’t have a chance to react. To run, get out. To do anything.  
  
The power of the blast hits him from behind, and he’s frown through the air, in a cloud of heat and ash and dust. Leaving Peter’s mind fussy as he hits the wall. But forcing himself to his feet, pulling himself through the burning, smoking building, till he finds Tony. And carries him out, into the early morning lights. Begging him to stay, as Peter’s hands are slowly getting stained by blood.


End file.
